Chapter 299
Lone Journey is the 299th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Whilst the rest of Fairy Tail watches the Pandemonium event take place in the Grand Magic Games, Gildarts travels in the mountains and saves a young woman from three monsters. Eventually finding the village the woman belongs to, Gildarts is hailed a hero, even more so when he finds and conquers the monster responsible for ferocious attacks on the village. However, during the celebrations, Gildarts watches on a Lacrima screen as Cana wins the MPF event, and whilst running around happily, he trips and activates his Magic, destroying the town and quickly getting kicked out. Summary Whilst the rest of Fairy Tail watches the Pandemonium event take place in the Grand Magic Games, Gildarts wanders alone in a hilly landscape. Tired with his journey, he suddenly spots a woman off the track being surrounded by three snarling, horned monsters and moves to assist the lady, easily scaring the three beasts off. However, his wrath towards them also scares the woman, who runs from him screaming. Annoyed that the woman didn't fall for him for his gallant rescue, Gildarts grabs his belongings and continues on his way, soon arriving at a large town cocooned in the mountains. Upon entering the town, he notices that many of the villagers appear to be saddened and downtrodden. Also in the village is the woman he saved earlier, who, upon seeing him, thanks him and fetches the leader of the town, who also pays his respects. Speaking to the villagers further, Gildarts learns that the town has been attacked by a vicious monster, being the reason for the townspeople's sadness. Seeing this, Gildarts offers to deal with the beast himself. Entering the lair of the monster, a large cave, Gildarts soon confronts the huge creature and quickly defeats it. Returning to the village with the beast's giant horn, the villagers cry with relief and gratitude, throwing a party in his honor. During the celebrations, Gildarts is led to a large Lacrima screen where he is able to view the Grand Magic Games. Upon seeing Erza emerge triumphant from the Pandemonium event, Gildarts appears shocked. However, Erza's triumph is overlooked when Gildarts sees Cana max out the Magic Power Finder with Fairy Glitter. Not being able to contain his excitement and proud fatherly love, Gildarts whoops and runs in circles, much to the shock of the watching villagers. However, as he is running, he accidentally trips and uses his Magic in the center of town, causing huge cracks to split the earth and destroy almost every surrounding building. Getting swiftly kicked from the now destroyed town, Gildarts merely smiles, continuing down the path with his spirits high. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gildarts Clive #Erza Scarlet (flashback) #Lucy Heartfilia (flashback) #Wendy Marvell (flashback) #Natsu Dragneel (flashback) #Gray Fullbuster (flashback) #Orga Nanagear (flashback) #Cana Alberona (flashback) Battles & Events *Gildarts Clive vs. Giant Cave Monster Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Kurasshu}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Lacrima-Vision Navigation